The Setting Sky As My Entry Level
by KaorinPaintsTheStars
Summary: With the Kingdom of Sorrow integrated in the world, Klonoa prepares to depart, and Lolo must find the strength to say goodbye.


A/N: The scene where Klonoa and Lolo say goodbye…expanded a little (sniff) . Wanted to do this because I'll probably be writing a story set just after the events of the game at some point soon, and it will most likely draw on this scene.

-

-

* * *

The setting sky as my entry level

* * *

_I know it's over now…but please, don't leave._

Despite the low buzz of its engines being drowned out by the sound of waves crashing into the rocks below, Leorina's aircraft cut an imposing image as it flew across the Sea of Tears – it's bright red colour contrasting vividly in the pale blue afternoon sky.

From her position on the cliff overlooking the sea, Lolo could just make out the former pirate's destination, the Kingdom of Sorrow, embraced protectively by a thin veil of mist on the horizon – the island looking so small now it was surrounded by the vast sea.

The young priestess's blue eyed gaze was so transfixed by the Kingdom that, on realising that her nearby companion was looking at her, she jumped slightly – her tail flicking wildly about in embarrassment.

Lolo smiled, brushing back loose strands of hair, which were caught in the wind's embrace, and met Klonoa's gaze.

"Leorina's…really excited about rebuilding the Kingdom of Sorrow, isn't she?"

The Dream Traveller looked back across the sea at the subject of their conversation and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She's trying real hard."

It was Lolo's turn to nod and she sat herself down in the soft grass, feeling the long blades tickled where they came into contact with her skin, and looked at the large tower within the Kingdom that held the fifth bell. "I need to work hard too," she said quietly as Klonoa sat down beside her. "Because…this time, I'm going to make Priestess on my own."

She smiled again, as her friend looked her up and down in alarm.

"The feather…" Klonoa paused, holding down his cap as a sudden gust of wind assailed them – carrying with it a large cargo of sea spray. "You gave up…your title? But why?"

Lolo nodded, resting her hands on her outstretched legs, and looked up at the cloudless sky. "Uh-huh. I just realised that…if I become Priestess, I want it to be because of my own abilities, because of _my_ hard work." The young La-Lakooshan wiped away some of the sea spray from her face and closed her eyes. "But, you know, don't worry. I'm not giving up. I'm going to keep trying, even…even if I fail." The thought of failing again still played heavily on her mind, but the time she had spent with Klonoa had taught her a great many things –especially not giving up.

Klonoa studied Lolo's face for a moment before grinning and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do it Lolo – I have faith in you!"

"Hehe, thanks. That means a lot. If you believe in me, then I know I'll be okay." Lolo felt a surge of happiness well up inside her and she leaned her head against her companion's hand. The pair stayed like that for some time but gradually, as if in tandem with the cooling of the air that signified the afternoon was coming to an end, a strange sorrow – heavy in it's inevitability – overcame the La-Lakooshan. Her mouth struggled with words she didn't want to say, but somehow she managed to force them out.

_Because…this is how it has to be, right?_

"So then…I guess…this is goodbye?"

Klonoa didn't reply, but as she lifted her head to meet his gaze Lolo realised that he didn't have to. Yes, this _was_ goodbye. The La-Lakooshan shook her head and looked away, out over the ocean.

"Of course…Lunatea isn't your world is it? You have to go home…right?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Klonoa close his eyes, his head bowing slightly as his hand slid down her arm to find hers.

"Lolo…"

Lolo knew that it was the beginning of a sentence of comforting, but confirming words and she didn't want to hear them. She shook her head again, blinking as another gust of wind brought sea spray across the cliff top.

"No…don't, it's okay. I…knew this was coming…and, I'm okay – really." She loosened her hand slowly, allowing Klonoa's to fall out, wanting to turn away, wanting to get up or move or something, but her body wouldn't respond. Instead she remained where she was sitting, watching Klonoa's bright yellow eyes even as her own began to fill up with tears.

I'm all right, she told herself frantically – feeling a lump form in her throat. But, deep down, she wasn't. He really _was_ going. After everything that they had been through, this was the end.

_This really is goodbye._

She rose onto her knees, sitting back on her heels. "Am I…going to see you again?"

Klonoa remained where he was, her sadness reflected on his face. "I…really don't know," he replied. "We might…"

Lolo felt her lips form into a sad smile, although she felt no more comforted. "Yeah…we might. We might…and that's why I…I'll be fine. Besides," she added hurriedly before he could interrupt, "You taught me that it's all right to cry…as long as I do my best." As she spoke, she felt the tears began to roll free down her cheeks – her voice faltering.

_It's all right to cry…_

Klonoa moved himself a little closer, grabbing her hands again in his own. "Lolo…I…"

"…You taught me that," whispered Lolo, her trembling voice barely audible above the waves below. "So…it's all right, if I…cry, right?"

…_Because I have to…_

It hurt too much to think about it any more, and the tears were already too far gone to be able to stop them – so Lolo gave up trying and fell forward into Klonoa's arms. She felt the Dream Traveller envelop her closer as she sobbed gracelessly at the unfairness of it all.

"Klonoa…" she sniffed. "Klonoa…I…I know it won't make a difference but…how I feel…I…" She broke off. His arms were so soft, so warm and protective – she didn't want them to let her go and burrowed further into his embrace.

"Lolo…You don't have to say anything…I know…and I feel the same."

"Then _why?_ Why must you go?" The La-Lakooshan's hands grabbed at Klonoa's clothes, clutching him tightly to her. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not _fair_."

Her companion stroked her hair as he held her close. "I know…I'm sorry…"

Lolo felt one of his tears land on her cheek and moved back a little, scrubbing at her eyes. No, she thought, this wasn't fair on Klonoa – especially as it was obvious he was upset too.

She wiped a tear from his eye and smiled sadly, resting her forehead against his. "_I'm_ sorry. It's not your fault. It's just…I…oh I'm just really going to miss you!"

_And, Klonoa, I…love you._

"I'm going to miss you too." He paused. "Lolo…I may…I may leave this world, but I believe that if we don't forget the sadness of this moment then we'll be always be together."

The former Priestess felt Klonoa gently kiss her forehead softly before he rose to his feet, bringing her up with him.

"I'll try," she sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

Klonoa smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know you can do it. Remember Lolo, I believe in you."

"Yeah," she blinked and looked across at the Sea of Tears, where the sun was beginning it's descent towards the mist-blurred horizon. "Um…see you soon then?"

Klonoa cocked his head quizzically. "Eh?"

Lolo closed her eyes and smiled brightly, feeling the evening breeze tumbling across her face and through her locks of hair, whipping them forward on either side of her face. "It's silly but…I'd feel better saying 'see you soon' than 'goodbye'…if that's okay…"

Klonoa paused for a minute, then smiled sadly and nodded. "Okay. So, Lolo…"

The La-Lakooshan felt her eyes open to meet his gaze.

"…Thanks, and…see you soon."

Lolo nodded, unable to speak for the lump in her throat, and watched as Klonoa turned to walk down the grassy bank away from the cliff edge, and her. Every footstep seemed to trigger forth an intense rippling in the air, which flowed outwards from the Dream Traveller. It was like the surrounding environment had become a vast body of water and, through walking onwards, Klonoa was disrupting the clear reflection that would normally rest on its surface. A few more moments passed, and as the rippling died down Lolo realised that Klonoa had gone.

He had gone. She felt the breath catch in her throat, and shook her head.

…_I love you._

Brushing her hair back against the wind's onslaught, Lolo continued to stare at the area Klonoa had been when he had vanished, surprised that, although her eyes were still damp with tears, they weren't producing any more. As she pawed at them, the La-Lakooshan became aware of a presence on the ground beside her. Looking down, she saw Popka staring up at her – his long arms shielding his eyes from the sun. How long had he been there?

"There he goes, shooting off without even a thought about your feelings, huh? What is he, some kinda idiot?" The little creature sounded insensitive, but Lolo knew that it was just his own way of trying to cheer her up and meant no ill feeling. "…Lolo. Ya okay?"

The sentiment cheered the La-Lakooshan, and she smiled at her little companion. "Uh-huh, I will be. Thanks Popka."

_I will be…because we'll see each other again…_

…_because, we didn't say 'goodbye'._


End file.
